


Kiss It Better

by justsomenonsense



Series: Just Some CR NSFW [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomenonsense/pseuds/justsomenonsense
Summary: The aftermath of a fun night, Beau doesn't know what it's like to be taken care of but Yasha is going to teach her.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Just Some CR NSFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903897
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Kiss It Better

Beau awoke with a start when a hand wrapped around her ankle. She kicked out instinctively, catching her late night assailant in the stomach. There was a strangely familiar grunt and the hand disappeared instantly. Beau opened her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest as she turned to see who it was.

“Yasha?”

Yasha stood at the end of the bed, still naked, with her hands up in the air. She held something in her left hand. “I- Sorry, everything’s alright. I thought you were still awake, I thought you heard me- I- Sorry,” Yasha said quickly.

Beau blinked for a moment, her half asleep brain trying to catch up with the situation. “What are you doing up?”

Yasha slowly lowered her hands now that it seemed like Beau wasn’t on the defensive anymore, and showed Beau what was in her hand. A damp rag. Beau raised an eyebrow and started to sit up but Yasha answered the question that she was about to ask. “I was just gonna clean you up a little before going to sleep, I thought you heard me. You made a little grunting noise when I asked but I should have made sure. Sorry.”

Beau just watched her for a moment. “Why?” Maybe this was a Xorhas thing? In Beau’s experience, she was supposed to wake up alone and sticky and then limp her way to the bath and hope that the bite marks on her neck would fade before dinner.

“Be-Because…” She paused like she wasn’t sure of the answer herself. “Because I want to take care of you.” She stood there awkwardly for a moment before clearing her throat. “What do you want me to do here?” she asked.

Beau considered the question for a moment, then slowly slid one foot towards the end of the bed. She didn’t speak but Yasha understood. She gently grabbed Beau’s ankle, keeping her eyes on Beau’s the entire time, and started slowly running the damp rag up and down Beau’s calf. She released Beau’s ankle and held her behind the knee as she moved up her leg. Beau let out a breath that she’d forgotten she was holding as the rag dragged lightly up the inside of her thigh. Yasha leaned in closer and Beau lowered herself back onto the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow and her hands fisted in the sheets.

Yasha switched legs, straddling Beau’s calves as she lovingly washed Beau clean until she reached the sensitive place where her hips and thighs met. She cleaned the crease there, gently squeezing the powerful muscle of her thighs before moving to the center.

Beau sucked in a sharp breath when the damp rag brushed delicately over her pelvis and pubic hair.

“Can I clean you here?” Yasha asked, her voice so quiet that Beau could hardly hear it over her own increased breathing. She brushed the rag lightly over Beau’s lips but didn’t dip inside. She hadn’t been nearly this kind to that area earlier tonight and was worried that it would be too sensitive for touching right now, but Beau nodded and raised her hips, her eyes falling closed.

Yasha flipped the rag in her hand to the clean side and started carefully pressing between her lips. Beau whined quietly and Yasha froze but Beau urged her on with a hand on her arm. 

“M’fine,” she mumbled, feeling tired again now that the adrenaline from being woken up had faded. “Just sore.”

Yasha smirked a little but tried to smother it. “Sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry whatsoever.

Beau slid her hand down to Yasha’s wrist, not guiding her but just holding her gently. “I liked it. Just need a break until you do it again.”

Yasha chuckled as she finished and sat up, resting against Beau’s lower thighs as she looked down at her. 

Beau was laid out like an angel in a painting, her hands loose and resting next to her head, her hair like a halo behind her. Her eyelashes rested delicately against her cheek bones and her mouth was soft and hanging open slightly. Yasha had never seen an angel covered in love bites and bruises before this exact moment.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

Beau snorted in laughter and peeked open one eye. “If you do that you’re gonna get me worked up again and I just told you I was sore.”

Yasha leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of the bite marks on her breast. “Next time, then.”

Beau hummed and closed her eye again, letting her head fall to the side. “Next time,” she agreed. 

Yasha tossed the rag aside, kissing a bite mark on Beau’s neck. “Thank you for letting me take care of you,” she whispered as she moved to lay down next to Beau, facing her and pulling her gently to her chest.

Beau huffed amused. “I didn’t know you were such a sap.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Yasha kissed the top of Beau’s head, gently pushing her hair out of her face. “Go back to sleep now.”

Beau didn’t speak for a while, then she sighed as the last of her consciousness drifted away. “Be careful, Yash. I might get used to this.”

Yasha dragged her fingers up and down Beau’s spine as she watched her fall asleep. “I certainly hope you do.”


End file.
